One of A Kind in Two Dimensions
by fiilipinay
Summary: Ami Hanabi is your typical high school outcast but at the same time isn't. When she starts to lose hope in herself in her world, will she have any hope when she gets a chance in the Naruto World with the Akatsuki! HIATUS.
1. Info

**Information**

_Main Character_

Name: Ami Hanabi (This story is from her POV)

Age& Birthdate: 17 years old. Feb. 27, 1994

Looks: 5"8, 148lbs., medium length brown straight hair, tanned skin, wears glasses/contacts, Occasionally ties hair up in a ponytail or braids.

Personality: Shy and quiet to people she doesn't know, nice, kind, caring , funny, a klutz, sarcastic, slow but still smart, a little perverted, wants to help people think good of themselves, is a good person at heart, keeps to herself, doesn't want people to worry about her.

Interests& Hobbies: Loves art, and music. Sings very angelic. Favorite colors are dark green, purple, black, white, light green, orange, and yellow. Is also an anime and manga fanatic(loves Kiba Inuzuka, and all of Akatsuki), Loves all kinds of music

Dislikes: Emo people(but understands their pain), the color pink, scary movies, preppy wannabes, **LIARS**, FAKE PEOPLE, people who take advantage of her.

Life Info: She lives with her parents and 4-year old little brother. Ever since she was born, Ami never liked getting into trouble, even the smallest of things. She was a sweet little girl, but as she grew, she became a pushover, and everyone took advantage of her. Her outside appearance didn't show any sign of sadness or sorrow, but inside, she was dying from so many of emotions. Some she didn't even know what they were, but that's exactly what type of girl she was. _'UNEXPLAINABLE'_

Unsure to take it as a good thing or bad, she started to burry herself in manga books, where she met her only friend, the son of the owner of the bookstore, and present boss, Samuel Runari, only one year older than her... As they Grew up together she felt she was growing feelings for her best friend. At 13, she was for surely in love with Sam. She was ready to tell him but as she walked into the break room he was caught with an older woman, about 16 years of age, and they were kissing. Ami, heartbroken, left her shift early and went home, tears filled her eyes, her heart being ripped to shreds. The next day she was as if yesterday never happened and her feelings for Sam were locked away. They were still the best of friends, but when ever Sam tried to bring up the subject she would change it, or it'd become awkward between the two…

_Akatsuki_

The Akatsuki ONLY, is some of the member's AGE changed younger, for the main character's age reasons. It's nothing dramatic. All other info on each member of Akatsuki will be exactly the same except their age. The following ages of the members of Akatsuki will be referenced, but is meant to be estimated in that age group…

Itachi Uchiha: 19

Kisame Hoshigaki: 21

Deidara: 18

Aka suna no Sasori: 22 (PUPPET)

Hidan: 21 (IMMORTAL)

Kakuzu: 23 (IMMORTAL)

Pein/Nagato: 27

Konan: 26

Tobi/Madara Uchiha: 22 (IMMORTAL)

Zetsu: 23

This isn't shippuuden or the first season, but all of the characters are together. There may be many spoilers if you haven't been reading NARUTO up-to-date. Also I want the owned characters from Masashi Kishimoto to be as accurate as possible, though I may change a few characteristics so if there is and errors that you know are 110% wrong by fact, please send me a message or e-mail me to let me know.

Thank You!

P.S. Enjoy the story!


	2. Chapter 1: Shower to Another Dimension!

**Chapter 1: Shower to Another World?**

Walking. I was headed home after another aching first day of high school. Ugh… I hate this world. But it's not that it's bad or anything, just that everyday is the same thing over and over again, yet it's still a hassle. Not even on the weekends, can I have a break…Still work to do at my job at a bookstore. Did I mention I'm on the swim team too? Well there goes my social life. I've been going through everything each day, everyday, along with the feeling as if I'm being watched, ever since I was little... Call me paranoid, I don't care. I always over thought a situation anyway…For the thought of one thing was always on my mind before and after each and every day.

'_If only I was in the Naruto World, this wouldn't have to happen to me.'_

I was exhausted, but who wouldn't be after how busy I was today. Having to run to each of my new classes, lost as hell and meeting the crappy teachers that don't know shit. Then I had to go to swim practice after school, and having to stay after for slacking off.

I finally left to go to my job at the bookstore stacking up some new books that came in today. That was one thing I didn't mind because I worked at my favorite section of the store, so I got to see the new releases of my favorite anime/ manga, NARUTO! Luckily my boss was awesome and let me use my employee discount to get my favorites for free. I'd always thank him with my special pastries that I'd make only on rare occasion. Apparently that was when I was ever feeling depressed and or in deep thought; is what Sam-sempai, my boss, thought.

Once my work shift was over I pulled on my gray hoodie jacket and walked home.

I reached my house at the crack of sunset, the beauty was breath-taking, but I was so used to it, it didn't matter… I entered through the door using my key, took off my shoes, said my hellos and goodnights. I saw my mom and ended up arguing about the randomness of things, like how I always come home late because of my job. I tried to get her to understand that my part-time job gives me my own personal time... I left to my room pissed off, I hated getting mad because I get all stressed out, and ready to kill, but I control myself enough to not do anything rash. Though deep inside me I can't take this any longer, I wanted to run away from it all. But what would that do? Nothing. I would just be fined as a missing person, and have to continue to run until I gave up. Then I would end up ruining my own life. Everyday it was repetitive, the usual day, with swim practice, work, and arguments with me and my mom.

I walked into my room and went into my bathroom, grabbing a towel to take a relieving shower, it always relaxes me, and is the only time for me to hear myself think personally. I turned on the water and stepped in. As I felt the coldness of the water wash against my skin, I sighed from relaxation. Thinking about the day, I just want to get away from all of it and escape this world, I was tired of it all…

After shampooing and rinsing, I turn the shower off and grabbed my towel. Drying myself, I brush my teeth, then my hair and put on my undergarments.

Still in my towel, I unlock the door, and just as I'm about to open it… Someone slams the door open.

"AHHHHHH!" I screamed my lungs out. As I opened my eyes to see Kisame who pauses just as he sees me. Wait-…Kisame…HUH? I looked down at my hands. I had become an anime character! How the hell-?

"Whoa! Who the fuck are you?" Kisame asked, interrupting my thoughts.

"…I-I…my name's…Ami..?" I stuttered. How the heck did I get here? Why do I see Kisame right in front of me? I'm so confused! What's going on?

" Okay, Ami… My name is-", I interrupted him.

" I know who you are Kisame-san. I know who all of Akatsuki is and everyone in this world…" I confessed.

" Then how'd you get here?" he asked.

" I'd like to know the answer to that too but I don't know", I explained.

" WAIT! How the hell do you know about Akatsuki! How much do you know?" He yelled, in a slow shock.

"SHH!" I covered his mouth, I didn't want to cause a big ruckus. Should I tell Kisame that their world is actually from a comic book/manga? They'd think I was psycho, but what else would make sense?

" Uhh… I came from a different dimension from you guys… To us you're in a well known book. People who read the books know all about you guys and your plot with all the tailed beasts." I explained, it wasn't a lie at least…

" I see", he nodded, I noticed I still had my hands over his mouth and brought them down quickly and blushed.

" You know about us, and about me…you're not scared?" He asked.

" Why would I be scared of you Kisame-san? I think you're an awesome guy! Everyone here is freaking cool!" I exclaimed. I jumped in excitement.

" Oh… thanks." he replied slightly blushing purple for his skin was blue. I smiled and hugged him.

" Don't think bad of yourself Kisame-san, you're really amazing… This sounds corny but will you be my friend?", I comforted him, grabbing his wrist.

" Uh sure, Ami…", he said. I let go and gripped my towel tighter, blushing lightly.

" Um… can I borrow a shirt and a pair of shorts. My clothes are back at my world and I don't know how to get back…" I mumbled, looking down at my feet, but he understood me and chuckled lightly.

"Yeah yeah, No problem. While you get dressed I'm going to explain to Leader-sama what the 'situation' is", he tossed over the clothes and left the room. I thanked him and slipped the LARGE clothes on.

'_I made it. I'm in the Naruto world, and in Akatsuki HQ…'_

I sat on the edge of one of the two beds in Kisame-san's room in sweats and a shirt. I guessed that one of them was Itachi's… I saw the door handle twist and turn then slowly open. I assumed it was Kisame and jumped up from the bed.

"Kisame-san!- …I-Itachi-sama…" I paused at the sight of Itachi Uchiha and my eyes grew wide. I bowed my head to him, knowing he was not someone to mess with.

" Hello, who are you?", he asked in his usual emotionless voice. He seemed prepared to murder to shit out of me, so I waved my hands in front of my face in defense.

"Oh! N-no no! I'm not going to attack! Here let me explain what happened…" I explained then sighed as I told Itachi of how I got here, and how I don't know how to get back, also mentioning that Kisame-san went to talk to Leader-sama about it. I was a bit tense around him, but I noticed he nodded his head, understanding me. I sighed in relief.

" Ya know Itachi-sama, in the story you seem harsh, mean, cruel, and other horrible things, but meeting you in person. You're completely different than what I thought…" I told him, he sweat dropped but then a small smile crept on his face but tried to hide it.

"Haha! If you feel like smiling, don't hide it, it's good to show a little emotion every now and then, right?" I asked him. He just nodded…and I think I glanced over a blush coming from him, but I wasn't sure. Something about Itachi made it easy for me to talk to him. He stood up. I looked at him confused.

" Let me bring you to the others", he said, as if reading my mind. I followed him out of the room and noticed the dozens of hall ways.

" Man, even if someone were to find your guys' hide out they'd get lost in no time…" I said mostly to myself, in the background I heard Itachi chuckle.

I followed him through the endless hallways to a room that seemed to have all of the Akatsuki members in. I was shocked. Here I was standing in front of the entire Akatsuki! As we walked in the room fell silent as all eyes were on me.

"Oi! Itachi, who's the bitch with glasses?" asked a loud Hidan. I had an anime vein on my forehead.

" Yeah Uchiha! Who's the chick? un", asked Deidara. The others, being Sasori, Tobi, Zetsu, and Kakuzu, asking the Uchiha. I blushed from embarrassment. I wanted to start running, as I slowly stepped back someone stopped me. I looked up and saw Kisame. He smirked down at me and my blush deepened.

"I see the clothes fit", he whispered, but just about everyone heard it.

"She was naked!", almost all of the guys in the room screamed, some turning red from their perverted thoughts, other bursting with nosebleeds. I just wanted to faint, these guys didn't see girls often I'm guessing.

"No, idiots", Itachi scoffed, his blush not visible to them.

"She was in a towel you pigs", Kisame finished.

"You're not helping her situation, Kisame", Itachi stated.

" Look, I talked to Leader-sama, and he said he wants to see you first…I told him everything I know, but he wants to hear what you know.", he explained. I nodded, and followed him. I couldn't wait to leave the room.

I sighed when we made it to his door. I knocked and I heard a faint 'Come in', slowly opening the door. It was a dark room so I couldn't see a thing when I closed the door behind me.

"Name." I heard a voice said in a deep demanding voice. I knew for sure that it was Leader-sama. I bowed and introduced myself.

"Hanabi Ami, Leader-sama", I said as polite as I could. I saw a small candle lit and the room was slightly brighter, just enough to see its features. In front of me was THE LEADER OF AKATSUKI! Well not the real leader, but I won't say anything just yet… I wanted to jump up and tackle him to the ground, but that was VERY unlike me so I just stood there smiling in excitement in meeting him.

"What do you know of Akatsuki, and this world?", He asked, but it seemed more demanding. I explained to him everything that I know from the manga, which lead to me saying that I know that the real leader was Tobi, aka, Madara Uchiha. Once I finished explaining, Leader-sama took a moment to think.

" I think you'd make a great addition to Akatsuki with your knowledge", He stated. My eyes widened.

" Y-you want me to join? I'm not even a ninja", I blurted out, shocked.

"Yes, with your information, our goals will be reached. We can help train you to fight and defend yourself. Also, I sense a great healing power from you. Konan, will you get a cloak and some clothes for this girl, I don't think she wants to wear Kisame's clothing everyday." He said, all of a sudden, papers started to form, and Konan appeared. I gawked in surprise.

"That was cool Konan-san…", I murmured, mostly to myself. She smiled slightly, but hid it.

"Yes sir", then she disappeared.

"So, I'm a Med-nin in this world?", I asked.

"I don't think it's just that. I think you have some kind of power to heal the heart."

"Oh…How so?", I questioned.

"I don't know, it's hard to tell.", he replied.

"Um… also, Leader-sama, what about my world. How will I get back?" I asked.

"I was just thinking about that. We need to figure that out while we can, but right now we need to get to the others.", he explained, and I nodded.

" Uh… one more thing…um…I have never been this close to THE Leader of Akatsuki in person before, and I was wondering…", I pondered. Leader-sama sighed and brought his arms out into a hug. I squealed and ran to hug him.

"THANK YOU!", I yelled. This was so cool! We headed out of his office and to the same room that Itachi had taken me to. Everyone was still there, but Konan had joined them too, holding a box of clothes. Everything was silent once Leader-sama entered the room.

"Everyone, this is Ami Hanabi. She is the new member of our organization." he stated as everyone looked at me.

"Hey, you're that girl from before, un. So your name's Ami, yeah?", Deidara commented.

"Yeah… by the way Deidara-san and Sasori-san, I'm a really big fan of your guys' artwork…", I confessed to both of them. They both glared at each other for a second and turned back at me grinning.

"What's your opinion of art, Ami?" Sasori asked. I sweat dropped.

" Ehh…my opinion of art…I can't say, really. Only because there are so many great forms of it that are so inspirational…", I said thinking. They both nodded.

"Good answer", someone whispered in my ear. I turned to see Kisame. I smiled, happy to see him.

"Kisame-san!", I exclaimed and hugged him lightly. He blushed and after I pulled away, so did I.

"Heh, sorry. Just happy to see you…I guess, if I had said anything else, something would explode, right?", I apologized, whispering the last part to him. He chuckled. Leader-sama had already left, and Konan came up to me, bringing me a couple feet away from all the guys.

"Here, the box has everything a girl would need to survive in this shithole…", she whispered quiet enough for just me to hear her. I looked through the box and knew what she meant and blushed, taking the box, It had clothes with my cloak and, um, other girl stuff etc…

"Thanks Konan-san", I whispered giggling a bit, she then left to follow Pein. I turned around to see orange in my face.

"HELLO AMI-CHAN! TOBI'S NAME IS TOBI! AND TOBI'S A GOOD BOY!" He screamed, my ears starting to hurt. Because I'm generally a quiet person someone screaming in my face wasn't favorite way of greeting. I covered my ears with both my hands, dropping the box on the floor.

"Aw man, I'm such a stupid klutz.", I sighed and bent down to pick up the dropped clothes etc… Blushing in embarrassment as I did so.

"Here let Tobi help", he insisted, I shook my head, terrified.

**AN: Hey guys hope you like what I've started so far. I've actually had this for awhile but got stuck so help me out, I'd love to hear any ideas or criticism, review and hope you enjoy! 3

-If you don't have a fanfic account just contact me from my profile.

Ok thanks you guys! Spreading the love! :)


End file.
